Aurora (Maleficent)
Aurora is the deuteragonist of the 2014 movie Maleficent. As an infant, she was out of vengeance cursed by Maleficent that before the sunsets on her sixteenth birthday she would prick her finger on the spindle of a Spinning Wheel and fall into a sleep like death. To keep her safe she was taken into hiding. Over the next sixteen years, she comes across Maleficent many times as she grows up and comes to believe the wicked fairy is her fairy godmother. She is secretly cared by Maleficent and Diaval since the Pixies are incapable. Even as a toddler she has no fear of being near Maleficent, especially when she hugs her and lets her pick her up. When Aurora turns fifteen, Maleficent takes her to the moors and two eventually become good friends but remains unaware that the fairy she claims to be her Fairy Godmother is the one who cursed her as an infant. She wishes to stay in the Moors with Maleficent but after learning the truth of her past and Maleficent's identity, she returns to her father. Unfortunately she was not supposed to return until after her sixteenth birthday and as the sun begins to set the curse calls to her and follows a whispering voice to the dungeons where all the spinning wheels in the kingdom were burnt. She approaches one spinning wheel that repairs itself and slowly reaches out for the spindle. She pricks her finger and falls into her death like slumber. Maleficent brings Phillip to her, the prince she met in the forest, hoping his kiss would break the spell on her but unfortunately it doesn't. So sad and ashamed of what her hatred as brought upon her friend, She gives her a goodbye kiss on the forehead and just before she can walk away a miracle happens, Aurora wakes up happy to see her Fairy Godmother. Their friendship was the strongest true love that can ever be. As they try to sneak back to the Moors, Maleficent gets captured Stefan's guards, Aurora tries to save her but she is overpowered and told to run. She finds her way to a small room where she finds Maleficent's wings and they're still alive. She manages to free them and re merge with Maleficent giving back her ability to fly. In the last scene, Aurora is crowned Queen of both the human and fairy kingdoms and is reunited with Prince Phillip who both smile at each other. The narrator of the film concludes the tale by revealing that she is in fact an elderly Aurora retelling the story. As a teenager, Aurora is played by Elle Fanning, Eleanor Worthing Cox as a preteen, Vivienne Jolie-Pitt as a little girl, and someone anonymous as an infant. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Monarchs Category:Pure of heart Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Multiple Saver Category:Damsel in distress Category:In love heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Deuteragonists Category:Narrators Category:Heroines Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Good Ruler Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Old Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Tomboys Category:Childhood friends Category:Married Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Light Lord Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Forgivers Category:Successors Category:Chaste Heroes